Trinity Simms
by godgirl1200
Summary: Lilly was tired of always being compared to Miley. So, she becomes a rockstar. She finds out Oliver likes her alter ego and goes out with him. How's Lilly gonna juggle her secret with school and love?
1. A Star is Born

**Hello all! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic, and I am psyched about Mardi Gras! No school! By the way, nobody's reviewing my stories, and I may just cancel them all… if you review, I may just update more often... but you'll never know if you don't review! I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters. **

**_Becoming a Rockstar_**

I was tired of being compared to Miley. Nobody said it directly, but everyone thought of me as a second-rate Miley. To add to the fact that she was practically perfect, she was Hannah Montana too. I mean, sure I got to go on some pretty unordinary, wacky adventures with her, but I wanted people to see me for me, even if it meant that it wasn't me that they were seeing. People never saw me as anything except Miley's shadow and lackey. That was when I decided to create Trinity Simms. Look out world, international jetsetter/rockstar/actress of the future coming through!

After school, I went to the wig shop, signing in with my "Lola" account(SO glad I have that!) I browsed until I found the perfect wig: a long, straight light auburn wig with dirty blonde and brunette streaks. I bought the wig and went to Celeb Chic, my fave celebs place to shop. I used one of Miley's many Hannah credit cards that she had given me in the case of a fashion emergency. What I found was a silver sparkle shirt over a black cami tank and a pair of stone-wash black skinny jeans. I also got some silver and midnight blue bangles, along with black and white dangling earrings with a mathcing necklace that says "SO WHAT". I hated to think like this, but Hannah Montana wouldn't know what hit her!

**So, whaddya think? This is a Lilly-support fanfic with slight Loliver and touches of Moliver in my story. So Miley-fans, later on in the story, may or may not want to read this story. Please review and you could make this little girl happy. **


	2. Takeoff to Stardom

**Hi! Here's your 2nd**** chapter. This chapter is describing how "Trinity" begins to become famous. Hope you like it. Oh, and by the way, may I PLEASE get some reviews? PLEASE?**

**Takeoff to Stardom**

When I got home from school today, I headed straight for my laptop in my room. I hooked up the webcam, put on my outfit and wig, and started recording my first vocal, The Hero in Me. If I say so myself, I rocked it! After finishing and saving the video, I created a new YouTube account and posted the video on it, titling the video, "New Rock Singer Trinity Simms! New single!" Later that night, I checked for the number of hits and found that I had almost 400,000 hits as of today! The number got huger by the minute, or every time that I updated the results. I was finally going to make it. Earlier, I created a Facebook account for Trinity and made a note on my profile, saying, " Check out my new song on YouTube! It's called The Hero In Me!" 

**You like? I decided that instead of slowly increasing Trinity's fame, that I would just give her a big start and go up from there. Next chapter, she goes on Saturday Night Live: Teen Level. Loliver fans, hang on! Your chapter's a'comin! **

**godgirl1200**


	3. Saturday Night Live:Teen Level

**First Live Appearance**

**The second I saw I had 0 reviews, I almost BROKE my computer! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Or I will severely injure you with this finger! (My thumb, pun from Ratatouille.) **

Today, my mom confronted me about the videos. I openly explained to her that it was only me following my dreams, and that I would be extra-careful with what I was doing. After explaining my reason, my mom was okay. After my homework was done, I went to check my e-mails. My "Trinity" e-mail had a message from Nick Cannon, saying the following:

_**Dear Ms. Simms, **_

_**We are inviting you to be a guest on Saturday Night Live: Teen Level on Saturday, March 19, 2011. You will be starring alongside Hannah Montana. Let us know if you would like a meet-and-greet with your newfound fans. We appreciate you making an appearance on the show. **_

_**Thank you much, **_

**Nick Cannon **

_**Nick Cannon**_

I simply HAD to agree. Mom was alright with it, as long as my homework got done beforehand. After I finished that business, Miley called me. "Hey Lilly," she said. "Hey Miles," I said, surprisingly confidently. "Yeah, I just want to tell you I'm going to be on Saturday Night Live: Teen Level. I was just wondering if LOLA could possibly make an appearance," Miley said hopefully. I felt bad for lying, but it couldn't be helped. "Sorry, Miley, I can't, I have to baby-sit my little cousin while my mom and my aunt take care of some unfinished business," I thought up quickly. " Oh, okay. Well, I'll tell _her _that Lola said hello," Miley replied, openly bribing me. Just to seem curious, I asked,"WHO?" She told me the answer. Of course, Trinity Simms. "Miley, I- I really can't, I have to baby-sit, and I can't get out of it," I whined, faking sadness as well as I could at the moment. Apparently, I could act well enough to where Miley bought it. I got everything ready, and I was off.

**So, how is it? I know you were expecting Lilly to actually GO on Saturday Night Live: Teen Level. But, I thought my chapter was too long anyways, so it, along with the Loliver stuff is coming in that same chapter. Jake Ryan may be Miley's beau later on in the story, but I am not sure. Review, review, review! What have I simply been asking you nicely to do? REVIEW! Please?(She said sweetly...)**


	4. First Performance

Chapter 4: Get Back

This was it. I was here. I had on my wig, outfit, makeup and sunglasses with light blue contacts that changed my naturally ivy green eye color. The spotlight was so bright, and the cheering so loud, but I was dead ready.

"And here she is: she has debuted her song over YouTube, and has become an Internet sensation! Please welcome Ms. Trinity Simms!" Nick Cannon announced with a smile. As I walked on stage, butterflies awoke from the dead and started their stupid fluttering. _Stop it stupid butterflies! _

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you in person, Mr. Cannon. First things first, I would like to give a special shout-out to ALL of my fans for just listening to my music and being there for me!" I said in a honey-sweet voice. Well, my fans loved my mini-speech. Nick interviewed me for about 30 minutes, and I answered the questions well, using all of the indirect coaching from watching Miley's interviews. After that, he asked me to sing my newest debut, "Get Back." "Gladly," I responded.

_Don't walk away like you always do this time_

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind_

_Ever since you've left, I've been a mess (you won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone, but I've gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring, and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at, fight for nothing, like we used to_

_Oh, hold me like you mean it, like you miss me, cause' I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, GET BACK, with you!_

_Don't look at me that way; I see it in your eyes_

_Don't worry about me, I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess since you've left_

_And every time I see you, it gets more and more intense_

_I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring, and I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at, fight for nothing, like we used to!_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it, like you miss me, cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, GET BACK with YOU!_

I stopped there, but I think that they actually _enjoyed _it! Everyone applauded me, and it was so loud, my eardrums almost burst! I was very happy to do this, sing and allow people to enjoy my talent. Also, I played an acoustic version of Taylor Swift's "Mine." It was a nice, soft song to sing. I almost couldn't believe Taylor wrote that! (Does she EVER sleep?)

Anyway, when I got home, I was nearly dead to the world, so I pretty much almost fell asleep the second I saw a couch. But my mom made me go put on my nightclothes, take my ADHD medications(to prevent me from getting it) and I went to bed and fell asleep.

THE END UNTIL TOMORROW!

**I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for the others, but once again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I need reviews to vamp me!**

**godgirl1200**


	5. Celebrity encounter

**Hello, all of you looking at this fan fiction! I know full well that it has been a long time since I have updated. Don't get mad, please! Between school and my extracurricular activities, I've been really busy. However, to make up for not updating in so long, I'm going to try to give you a really excellent chapter here! Thank you for reading, but IF I owned Hannah Montana, it would NOT have ended, and both Lilly and Oliver would be famous. **

Chapter 6: Celebrity Encounter

Lilly POV

When I entered Miley's house, Miley was so mad that I believe I saw smoke coming from her ears! I asked her what the matter was. I know I most likely shouldn't have, because she started yelling at me. "Lilly, do you _**NOT **_see the fact that this new-and-upcoming rock star 'Trinity Simms' **already **has more sales than my CD's do! What'll happen if she becomes more popular than Hannah? I bet that talent-less dirt bag is just popular 'cause she's new. I'll be better by tomorrow. Let's just **SEE **what she's got," Miley said grudgingly, turning on the CD player. I felt bad by the way she talked about me…well, Trinity Simms, anyway. I know Miley wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but she's taking this **WAAAAY **out of proportion! Even if it wasn't me, I'd feel so sorry for the poor soul who had to endure this trash talk; I told her my opinion. "Maybe she might be good. I mean, have you even met her yet? You never know if you two could possibly be the best of friends! When Hannah first came out, lots of people who never listened to your music, but had heard of or seen you, may have made snap-judgments too until they heard you sing." I was not very happy at this point, but apparently, Miley was too obsessed with this issue to catch on to my frustration.

One thing I noticed about when I sing on stage is that it takes every worry I have away. So, when I performed tonight, my worries about Miley went away, and I actually had fun.

**I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar**

**I like to keep my suitcase packed, 'cuz I'm going far**

**I think you're nice, but I don't wanna waste my time**

**I may seem crazy, but don't worry, I'm just fine**

**All the way up, all the way down**

**Never look back**

**It's time to breakout**

**I want it my way, I do what I do**

**I know what I like**

**And maybe it's you**

**That's right, it's a temporary life**

**It's a ride that takes you**

**All the way up, all the way down**

**Never look back**

**It's time to breakout**

**I like to go out walking in the pouring rain**

**I want my rock 'n roll to make the windows shake**

**I wait 'til 3 a.m. to call everyone I know**

**I'm gonna bring the noise, I'm ready, here we go**

**All the way up, all the way down **

**Holding my breath, letting it out**

**I want it my way, I do what I do**

**I know what I like, baby**

**(chorus, I'm 2 tired 2 write the rest) **

**It's time to breakout**

**It's time to breakout **

**Right now**

It felt so good to sing, not have to worry about anyone criticizing me (for now, anyways) and I had a meet-and-greet right after the concert. But guess who showed up? Hannah and Mike. Uh oh. Well, I guess my friend, Sam, didn't teach me how to lie in vain. So, here's how THAT conversation went.

Me- (faking shock and excitement) Oh my gosh! Hannah Montana! (pretending to gain composure) Nice to meet you, Trinity Simms.

Hannah- I know. Can we go in your dressing room? I wanted to talk with you in private about a possible offer for a collaboration.

Me- Well, that would be nice. Not to be like, a stalker, but don't you usually have someone else with you? Linda, Lulu, Lila… wait, Lola! Where's she at?

Hannah- Well, I think she had another function to attend. Now, let's get down to business. I only came to tell you to watch your back, because everyone knows that I am so much better than you, and when you get OLD, NO ONE will even like your music. They may even call you an old, washed-up superstar.

I didn't feel bad for lashing Miley, for a change, because she desperately needed an attitude adjustment. "Well, it takes one to know one. And before, you were giving a vivid description of yourself. Who knew you were actually that intelligent to the point where you could make dead-on descriptions? Oh, and by the way, that billboard with the zit, lowered your fan base by quite a few thousand. Just because I sing WAY better than you does not mean I see you as competition. Now, excuse me." I looked at her coldly, and said, "I have fans to meet." For the rest of the night, I was stuck, forcing smiles and signing autographs with an aching hand.

**Is that long enough for you? Well, if it's not, deal with it! This is my way of making up for some lost time. I am happy with my review turnout, for the most part, but could you please step up your game, because I stepped up on mine.**

**I'll write later! Deal? LOL,**

**godgirl1200 **


	6. Lead in a Movie!

**Hey everybody? Wazzup? I promised you some Loliver, and here it is! I've decided to make Miley and Jake a couple, so sorry, not much Moliver. **

Chapter 6: Lead in a Movie?

I woke up to a bleak light in the room. Ugh, why does it always burn when I wake up? I suddenly got in a better mood when I realized that today was the first day of summer vacation, and I didn't need to go to school. So, I laid back in bed surfing the Internet on my iPad. I was checking my email accounts when I saw an interesting email in my Trinity account. There weren't very many, since my email wasn't totally available to all of my fans (no offense, some of them are creeps). I opened it and was shocked to see the message. "Whoa" was about all I could muster up. The email was about a movie that needed a female lead. It was another modern version of **"Romeo and Juliet" **but it was called "Love Story". They were asking me if I could play the role of Jasmine Ellington. My love interest was Joe Jonas, who I actually have a huge crush on! I immediately replied to the email saying:

_**Director:**_

_**This is Trinity Simms. I am very excited to audition for the role of Jasmine Ellington in your movie "Love Story." I would appreciate it if you would email or call me with the details, such as when and exactly where you would like to meet. I'm still right here in Malibu, CA, and I thank you for considering me for the role. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Trinity Simms **_

Trinity Simms

The second after I sent the email, my phone rang. It was Miley, who I REALLY did not feel like dealing with at the moment. "Hello?" I reluctantly asked. "OMG, Lilly, now I know I can't stand that little brat, Trinity. She popped off at me while I was only trying to see if she wanted to write and record a song with me. But no, she couldn't at least be agreeable. So what I'm better? Doesn't mean she has to go all crazy and mouth off like she's my superior! I will crush her if I must! But, anyways, I just called for an audition for this new Romeo & Juliet spin-off, Love Story, but they said Trinity Simms already had the role in her pocket. However, they did say that I'd get an awesome supporting role as like, Jasmine's assistant or the head dancer, I don't know!" Gosh, can Miley let me get a word in? And I knew the truth to the story she told me. I couldn't believe she would just lie to me like that! Sure, I'm doing the same thing, but can't she at least tell me the truth about what happened? What a friend! Yeah, as if! But then I remembered something; something she had told me. "Well, if Trinity sings SOOO bad according to you, then WHY would you want to record a song with her? It's just not ethical. If she is as horrible at singing as you say, then you wouldn't want to look bad. Plus, if her song lyrics are not that excellent, then you'd be doing most of the writing anyway. I'm just saying, though…." I stated. I backed her into a corner when I said this, because earlier this week, she said Trinity was a horrible singer; now, she wanted to do a song with her. Miley knew she was finally caught, and had nothing to say. "And it is highly possible, I mean, I'm just going off of what I'm seeing, but it looks like you are jeal-… "DON'T YOU SAY JEALOUS, LILLY! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID WART ON A MONKEY BUTT!" Ouch. She just indirectly called me a wart-on-a-monkey-butt! Now, that's just LOW! She doesn't normally say things like that, except for when she's really mad or just plain furious. I decided to do a follow-up of what I did at that concert. "You know what, Miles? If you can't handle someone else being in the spotlight for ONCE, other than YOU, then that's just your little issue that YOU'LL have to deal with for the rest of your life! So what you have to share the limelight with someone else? Just because you're not on the news when you got wasted yesterday and Trinity's sold-out concert is on the front page of every teen magazine doesn't mean that you're no good! Although, with this little mean streak, you're acting like Godzilla's little girl! Get it together! I mean, other people deserve to have some attention too, Miley, and you KNOW that!" I yelled. Miley needed an attitude adjustment and some sense knocked into that rock-hard head of hers. Unfortunately, I was the one who would have to deliver it. After trying to make reason with Miley, I left her house and went to my own. Today, I had a benefit concert at the Malibu Civic Center. I was wearing my "SO WHAT" tee with a white baby hoodie and my black skinny jeans with rips in them. I had a different wig than usual. My wig had pitch-black dyed on the ends and it was styled differently than usual. I was just finishing up my Hair and Makeup when my bodyguard entered the room.

"Trinity?" he asked.

"Yeah, Steve? What's up?" I asked, nervous that he would say something horrible.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that you have a fan back here. Says he won a contest to meet you. Um," he said, looking down at his clipboard, "Oliver Oken." My heart nearly leaped out of my throat when he told me who the fan was. "Bring him in, please," I said, attempting to keep myself from going out of control. I presumed that this was the time when my acting skills would come in handy, for 2 reasons: I would have to pretend I didn't know him, and I'd have to hold back from flirting with him. "Hello, you must be Oliver…am I correct?" I asked with a confused look on my face. He nodded in response. Yes, I like the psycho donut, before anyone asks. An awkward silence filled the room. It was almost suffocating both of us, so I broke the silence before it killed us. "So, did you want a picture and an autograph, or did you want something else?" I asked him. "I believe that I would only like to possibly get your number so I could call you sometime, and we might go out to Pier le Elegant for dinner tomorrow night. That is, if you're ok with going to dinner with a fan," he replied quietly, nervous to see if I'd accept. Meanwhile, I was flabbergasted when he asked me out. I mean, it's not everyday a fan comes to see you, and it turns out that he's your longtime crush, and he asks you out. I'd have been a dummy not to automatically say yes! So I did. One second; I CAN'T BELIEVE OLIVER OKEN ASKED ME OUT! Okay. I'm good. After that, the bodyguard asked him to leave, because I was a few minutes until show time. Time to rock, don't get me wrong, I lose myself on stage; but that chat with Oliver made me feel even better!

**I feel like I've finally made up for my short chapters. Plus, I put in the Loliver, so it's okay, right? Sorry I made you wait. Peace! **

**P.S.- I 3 my reviews, but I could use a few more! Thanx! **


	7. Author's Note sorry!

Dear Fanfictioners,

I've run out of ideas for Trinity Simms. If you can, send some of your ideas in reviews, nothing vulgar or immorally wrong, and nothing profane. I may include that stuff later. JK! My stories are 99.99999% clean. Anyway, I will be writing some Seddie stories for all of my Seddie fans, and maybe a few Meleddie fan fictions (Melanie and Freddie), but not too many Loliver.

Thanks,

Godgirl1200


	8. The Secret

**She's back! I've been waiting on this burst of inspiration to hit me, and it finally has! Okay, since I haven't been writing in a while, due to Danceline practice, I'm going to try to make up for it! **

**Lilly POV **

I waited until he left to walk around to the back of the house. By now, I couldn't stand to lie to him, so I took out my phone, dialed his number, and pressed that horrid, life-changing button: SEND.

"Hey Lilly-pop!" Oliver answered, using an old nickname he gave me in kindergarten.

"H-Hey, Oliver. Look, I-I need to tell you something. Um, meet me at the park, okay? I know it's kind of late, but it's an emergency," I said, knowing very well that he'd complain about the time of night.

"Okay, I'll be there," Oliver said grudgingly. I walked the short 10- minute distance from the mansion to the park. When I arrived, Oliver was just pulling up, in a striped black and white shirt with a pair of jeans. I arrived, still in my Trinity stuff, to try to prove something.

"Hi, Ollie," I said as innocently as possible, because I knew exactly what he would say. In 3...2...1-

"Only Lilly calls me that, Trinity. I'm sorry, but that nickname is reserved for Lilly only," Oliver replied by habit.

"So I guess I won't be in any trouble, "I said as I took off my shades, contacts and wig. And Oliver drops in 3-2-1... Plop! Now, to find that dirty sock that he left at my house. Oh, here it is! I waved it over his face, and up jumps Oliver. "Ew, that stinks. Whose sock is that?" He asked, his face showing a sign of repulsion. "It's yours, nimrod," I retorted. "L-L-Lilly? I would ask why you lied to me about the secret identity and all, but we've been through that much with Miley already. What I want to know is why you wouldn't trust me enough to keep your secret until now," he said calmly. I'm really not that surprised that he's not yelling at me right now, because Oliver speaks calmly whenever he's really angry.

"Oliver, I just didn't want you telling Miley. I'm very aware at how you have this knack for meddling and trying to fix the 'bump in the road's' of our friendship. But if you told her, she'd only get more mad. If I were having problems with anyone else, I would've told you the day of that benefit concert, when we first 'met'. Plus, there… never mind," I said, shrugging the thought away.

"There what?" Oliver asked in a soft, yet demanding tone.

"There was this spark in your eyes when you were around Trinity, and it wasn't there when you were around Lilly. If you only want Trinity as your girlfriend, then that's fine. Whatever pl-"

I never got to finish that sentence, because Oliver dipped me, and started kissing the heck out of me!

"Lilly, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I knew it was you all along," he breathlessly whispered.

I whirled the both of us around, so we would stand up straight. "But, how? I never told you."

"Nope, you didn't. But, the day of the benefit concert, I looked into your eyes, and I saw a blue circle in that green eye. I immediately recognized the circle. A contact. When I paid closer attention to your features, I figured it out. I was planning to tell you that I knew then, but I thought about how fun it would be to see you look all guilty because I didn't tell you. Plus, anyone who knows you as well as I do would've figured it out before long. I'm surprised Miles hasn't found out yet," he explained.

"I didn't think that the disguise was that easy to see through. But I'm mad at you," I said, faking angriness with a small pout.

"No, you're not. But, I'll be a good **boyfriend **and not tell Miley, unless you tell me it's okay to," Oliver said.

So yeah, he is a sap, and he's less of a dumb donut than he used to be. Ah well. I was going to tell him anyway. I looked behind me, and I saw a silver Porsche pull up. Yes, it just had to be Miley. She could not see me like this, dressed like Trinity.

"Ollie, Miley is on her late-night walk in the park. She always takes one on the 17th of every month, because it was August 17th when she broke up with Jake. She's here, and I am still dressed like Trinity," I told him in a hushed, yet still very panicked, tone. He wasn't that quick to catch onto what I was saying (still the typical donut-boy). He hid me in the backseat of his car, and quietly drove us back to his house. "How about I make you a deal?" I said as I sat back up in the car.

"What?" he answered.

"Oliver and Lilly can be a couple if either Trinity or Lola become Mike's girlfriend, preferably Trinity, because Lola's had her eye on Joe Jonas (A.N. Had to put that in there! J). So, whaddya say?" I asked, with wide, pleading eyes. It was a trick I used to make him do whatever I wanted, that I used ever since 1st grade. Miley still couldn't figure out how I could and she couldn't with Jake **or **Oliver.

"Fine," he mock-grudgingly agrees, and quickly pecks me on the lips. We start kissing, and as the room starts to feel hot, guess who walks through the door? None other than…

**Ha! I gave y'all a cliffy! Anyway, this was your long-awaited chappy! Longer than what I usually write, huh? So pleez review!**

**godgirl1200 **


End file.
